Laundry processes for clothing often employ the use of a drying device to remove residue water from clothing articles. To reduce energy requirements, wet clothing articles may be placed on a drying rack outside in order for water to evaporate naturally via sunlight and fresh air. However, the efficiency of such drying racks may vary significantly based on factors outside the user's control, such as high humidity. Thus, there is a need for improvement to existing drying devices.